


Have Yourselves a Merry Little Christmas

by NotWhoYouThink131



Series: Little Hamilton [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is sentimental, Caregiver! Hercules, Caregiver! Lafayette, Christmas, Daddy! Alexander, Daddy! Thomas, Double cast jokes, I made up parents for Hercules and they're mentioned in this, Little John's first Christmas, Little! James, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pregnancy, Thomas isn't a dick for once, Trans Aaron Burr, google translate french, little! John, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink131/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink131
Summary: It's the first year John's able to have Christmas in Little space, and everyone makes sure it's the best first Christmas the Little guy can have (ft. Feelings and emotions)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Christmas is over, but I still wanted to publish this before it got too late. Happy New Year everyone!

_Christmas Eve. 11:07 PM. New York City._  
The apartment smelled like cookies and pine trees, which no one wanted to complain about, but they’d also be happy when it was gone. The mix of the two smells was nauseating if you sat in the living room too long, like they did tonight. Three hours of watching _It’s A Wonderful Life_ really takes a lot out of you. Especially if you were Hercules and Lafayette, both of whom still had to stay up for a few hours and wrap presents.  
“Okay, li’l man.” Hercules says, standing up. John looked up at him with a puzzled look. Since they found out about him being Little, Hercules normally only called him li’l man if he was Little. “Off to bed.”  
“Are you serious?” John scoffs. “You’re giving me a bedtime?”  
“Well, I still gotta wrap presents.” Hercules says, taking the hot chocolate mugs to the kitchen. “Which means you gotta fuck off, which means you gotta go to bed.”  
“Why do I have to go?” John whines. “Hercules, I told you not to get me anything-”  
“Yeah, you told me that.” Hercules says. “But do I ever listen when you say that? Of course not. Besides,” He comes back in. “One of them’s from my Ma, and I want that one to be a surprise.”  
John can’t help himself, the smile that spreads across his face is priceless. It’s been about a year and a half since they’ve gone to visit Hercules’ parents, and John missed the small Irish couple. He wasn’t sure what surprised him more upon meeting them, them being white, or them both being women, but after the initial shock of either he was happy to meet such loving people.  
Karen was a tailor, like Hercules, and in her spare time she liked to paint the walls of the small guest bedroom with different designs and patterns. The day he arrived at their house and the day he left, it seemed like he had stayed in two different bedrooms altogether. He remembers the first room distinctly because he was scared to touch anything since the only thing in the room that didn’t look like glass was the bed and the soft blue walls with waves along the baseboards. The day he left, the room wasn’t even blue anymore, but was pink, and instead of waves, the baseboards housed little white starfish. How Karen painted almost the whole room in 2 weeks- and she only painted when John wasn’t in the room- he’ll never know; he’ll never even have the sense to ask her.  
Hercules’ other mom, Jane- John’s favorite, though he won’t tell Karen that- was an angel to him. When Hercules first brought John home (Explaining to his parents that John wasn’t his boyfriend and was just staying for the holidays since he didn’t have the money to get back to South Carolina was a trip, let me tell you), he was rude to the duo at first, taking their kindness as a threat and not trusting them. After the fights him and Hercules first got in when they met, he wouldn’t blame them if they hated him. But Jane’s kindness never wavered on John for a single moment, even after he would snap at her and swear at her; she’d always smile and pat his head or play with his hair, telling him that he was a fine boy. She was a photographer, focusing mainly on nature, but in college, she said she used to be a model. She wanted a career that wasn’t artsy, she wanted to be a biologist, but she just couldn't do a lot of science. So she settled for easy jobs, stand in front of the camera, then control the camera. The year they met, Jane gave John tickets for her and him to go to the Boston aquarium, and he sat there and stared at a ginormous turtle tank for what was most likely hours, and he only moved from that spot twice the entire day. When they got back to the car, John hugged Jane and thanked her for being so sweet to him, and she was more than happy to tell him that he doesn’t have to thank someone for being a decent person, but she accepted his thanks anyways and returned the hug.  
“Off to bed, li’l man,” Hercules says again, making a large sweeping motion with his arm towards the hallway. John groans and gets to his feet, making his way to his room and closing the door. Once Hercules hears it’s closed, Lafayette smiles and the two get to work.

 

When John opens his eyes, the first thing he hears is Eliza’s voice, which vastly confuses John. What would Eliza be doing here? She has like, 8 kids to be having Christmas with, why would she be here at his place?  
There’s a soft knock on the door. “John?” Alex’s voice is quiet. “You awake?”  
“Yeah.” John says, sitting up and quickly rubbing sleep from his eyes. Alex peeks his head in the door. “Good morning,” John says.  
“Good morning.” Alex chuckles.  
“What?” John raises an eyebrow.  
“Nothing,” Alex says. “You just look kinda like Philip with your hair down.”  
John blinks and reaches up. Sure enough, his hair tie has somehow vanished into the mountain of blankets on his bed, leaving his hair a wicked curly mess. “Ah.” He says before immediately calling himself to search.  
“Merry Christmas.” Alex says, watching John.  
“Merry Christmas.” John mumbles back. “What time is it?”  
“Little after 9.”  
“Why aren’t you guys at home?” John asks. He finds his hair tie and quickly puts his hair up, ignoring the giant rat’s nest he leaves intact at the back of his head.  
“Betsy’s dad took the younger ones,” Alex says. “Doing some Christmas village thing downtown. Philip is at Aaron’s house, then he’ll bring Theo to our place, so we’re free til 1.”  
“Ah.” John says. “You guys hittin’ Angelica’s house after this?”  
“Actually, no. Ang’s meeting us at the house later tonight.” Alex says.  
“So why are you guys here?” John says.  
“Herc wanted me over here when you woke up.” Alex says. “Christmas is gonna be a little different this year.”  
“Different how?”  
“He didn’t tell you?” Alex grins. John shakes his head. “Come on.” He grabs John’s hand and pulls him into the living room.  
Eliza is sitting on the floor with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, still giggling at a joke John didn’t hear. Hercules and Lafayette are fidgeting with presents, trying to get them all under the tree in an organized way. John sees something that is obviously a coffee mug wrapped in gold paper with a purple bow near the front of the pile, but everything else is regular box-shaped boxes, unable to reveal their contents.  
“Look who I found waking up.” Alex says. Everyone looks up.  
“Hey, li’l man.” Hercules grins.  
“Good morning, mon ami!” Lafayette grins.  
“Hey guys.” John yawns. “Merry Christmas.”  
“Joyeux Noël.” Lafayette is almost bouncing in their seat.  
“Merry Christmas, John.” Eliza grins. Alex sits next to her and she leans into him.  
John sits on the floor and watches Hercules still fidgeting with presents. “We are all too grown for this early morning shit.” John says.  
“We are.” Hercules gestures to everyone in the room but John. “You aren't.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Most of these are for you, li’l man.” Hercules says.  
“What, why?” John looks at the presents and starts reading tags. Sure enough, almost all of them are his, most of them even being labeled John-John. “Oh my God.” He says softly.  
“Is that okay?” Alex says.  
“Yeah, that- That’s fine.” John sputters, still in shock. The thought of someone wanting to go through all that trouble just for Little him, especially when some of them just found out a few weeks ago… He grins. “You guys are somethin’ else, you know that?”  
“So we’ll start with gifts for us and big you.” Alex says, grabbing a few boxes and passing them to people, finally handing John two or three boxes. “Then when you’re feeling up to it, we’ll open your Little gifts.”  
John starts placing his presents in their own pile next to him and smiles. “Okay.”  
After everyone opened a few boxes- Lafayette got new heels and a large makeup kit, Hercules got new slippers and a book called “French for Dummies”, Alex is now the owner of a miniature beer pong game, and Eliza has a new crystal punchbowl- John finally opened some of his gifts. He got a new set of pens and a sketch pad and couple video games- The coffee mug was his and had a little cartoon about turtles and tortoises on it- and he was very happy to see a new pack of hair ties, remembering he’s running low since he keeps losing the damn things. After a while he starts slowing down, picking at the wrapping paper on the floor with uncoordinated hands. Hercules notices the delay and nods at Alex.  
“John?” Alex says. John looks up at him and Alex can tell, just with one glance, that he’s Little. “Hey, hon. Wanna open some more presents?”  
John nods, smiling. “Yeah!” He bounces in his seat.  
Eliza giggles and pulls out a box from behind her. “Here you go, honey. This one’s from me and your Daddy.” She nudges it towards him, and John gladly rips into it, revealing a Hot Wheels set.  
John gasps and looks at Alex. “Daddy!” He squeals.  
“I know~” Alex giggles. “Like it~?”  
“Yeah!” John squeals.  
“What do we say to Mommy?”  
“Thank you!” John bounces, giggling.  
“Here’s one from us, li’l man.” Hercules hands a medium-sized bundle to John, wrapped in silver paper that catches the light just right and sends a thousand little beams of colorful light around the room. John is infatuated with the paper for a solid minute or two, the others watching him with patient smiles. “Told you he’d like the paper,” Hercules whispers. To who, John isn’t sure, but he hears Daddy make a noise, so he thinks it was him.  
John finally decides to open the present since everyone is watching him, and he gasps when he see it’s a bunch of dvd of old tv shows he used to watch. How Hercules and Lafayette found some of these- He hasn’t seen some of these shows since his mom was alive- he’ll never fathom, but he finds himself nearly crying as he looks at them, smiling as he is brought back to wonderful memories of his mom and him watching shows on many mornings while his dad left for work and his brother had either school or football practice. He looks up at Hercules and Lafayette and grins. “Thank you guys.” The words nearly catch in his throat, but he forces them down and smiles.  
“Of course, little one.” Lafayette places a kiss on John’s head, leaving a light red lip imprint from their lipstick. “We can’t wait to watch these with you.”  
“One more, man.” Hercules reaches behind the couch and pulls out a large green plush turtle with a red ribbon on its head. John gasps. “A big brother for your little Shelby.” He hands it to John and he grins, cuddling it close to him. It smells like Hercules’ cologne, strong and oaky, and the fur is so soft that John buries his face into it and lets it tickle his nose. “You like it?”  
“He’s so soft!” John coos. “And he smells just like you, Herc!”  
“I thought you’d like that.” Hercules says. “He can sit with you on your bed, just like Shelby.” John giggles and nuzzles his newest toy, inhaling its deep scent.  
“Merry Christmas everyone~!” Alex cheers, holding up a cup of hot chocolate. Everyone follows suit and there are sharp noises in the air as everyone clinks their mugs together.  
John, not having a mug, gladly touches the tip of his turtle’s nose to each mug, giggling like his own little set of Christmas bells.


	2. Chapter 2

T. Jeff: You wanna come over today?  
A. Burr: Why?  
T. Jeff: Just wondering. We got you something.  
A. Burr: You didn’t have to, Thomas.  
T. Jeff: I know. We just did.  
A. Burr: Hamilton’s kid leaves around 1, I’ll be over a little bit after that.  
T. Jeff: Aw yiss. We’ll be waiting.

 

Aaron doesn’t even bother knocking on the door, he knows Thomas and James are right on the other side of the door, in the living room; he can hear them cheering over something. He walks in and is almost taken back by how much wrapping paper is all over the floor. He knows Thomas liked to go all-out on anything that required spending money, but there is in fact a definition of too many gifts, and this wrapping paper tells Aaron that Thomas has told that definition to go fuck itself.  
Lucy is laying in the middle of the floor, reading the label on a fresh bottle of wine, and James was absently playing with a toy dog on the couch. Thomas is laying against the couch, smiling at James tiredly.  
“Morning,” Aaron says. All 3 sets of eyes turned to him.  
“Good morning, Mr. Burr.” Lucy says.  
“Hi,” James says quietly, going back to his dog.  
“Merry Christmas.” Thomas says, gesturing to an empty seat on the couch. Aaron wades through some wrapping paper and sits down. He sees stuffed animals and other toys thrown all over the room and can’t help but wonder if Thomas bought big James any presents. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees more presents in more muted colors and patterns and feels a small sense of relief.  
“Merry Christmas.” Aaron says. “You know, you didn’t have to get me anything-”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up.” Thomas says. He throws a gift bag at Aaron. It’s a simple black bag with some purple tissue paper folded neatly and sticking out the top. It’s not like the rest of the wrapping paper all over the floor, which is going to spread glitter all over the house until April Fool’s Day before it even starts disappearing. It’s very simple and minimalistic. Aaron smiles a little; it’s obvious Thomas tried to not go too far with the gift meant for the moderate man. “It’s a thanks for not being a douche to us the past month.”  
Aaron sighs “Just because I’m nice to your Little doesn’t mean you have to get me something for Christmas.”  
“Fine then.” Thomas says, rolling his eyes. “Consider it a toxic capitalist gesture saying we appreciate you as a friend for no other reason than to say so.”  
Aaron snorts at that and begins unwrapping the tissue paper from the inside of the bag. One layer, two layer, three layer, four. The last layer is pulled from the bag and Aaron’s eye widen.  
They didn’t.  
He pulls it out of the bag and unfolds it. Sure enough, it’s a brand new binder. It’s a little longer at the bottom than his and it’s white instead of black, but he still feels his chest twist at the sentiment.  
“Hope you don’t mind it being white.” Thomas says. “Only one I could find.”  
“No, I don’t… I don’t mind.” Aaron shakes his head. He tugs at the material for a moment and smiles; this one’s going to fit him much better than the one he’s wearing now. “Thomas-”  
“James’ idea, before you thank me.” Thomas says, patting James’ thigh. The boy realizes he’s being referenced to and grins at Aaron innocently, causing Aaron to smile helplessly back. “When he got big again after you left, he looked it up and saw that wearing a binder that isn’t sized correctly can cause some problems, so we wanted to get you one that actually fit before you hurt yourself.”  
“How’d you know what size to get?” Aaron asks.  
“I remember what the tag on that one said and just went up a size.” He gestures to the binder Aaron’s wearing.  
“Thank you, Thomas.” Aaron says. “And James.” He nods at James, and the boy giggles and hides his face. “Now I feel bad because I didn’t get you guys anything.”  
“Burr? Feeling bad about something?” Thomas chuckles. “Yeah, right.”  
Aaron throws the black gift bag at him. “Shut up,” He snorts.  
“Don’t feel bad,” Lucy says, pouring herself a glass of wine. “James is drowning in stuffies, and as long as he’s happy, Thomas is happy.”  
“Still,” Aaron says. “By New Year’s, I’ll have something to give you two.”  
“Aaron!” Thomas groans. “Don’t buy us anything.”  
“Think of it as a toxic capitalist gesture that says I appreciate you as friends,” Aaron says. Thomas stares at him for a moment before laughing.  
“Okay, that’s fair.” He nods.


	3. Chapter 3

(This happens before chapter 2 technically, my stupid ass forgot how to chronocalize things XD Sorry)

 

Philip didn’t usually leave his house for Christmas- his mom insisted the whole family stay together for the holidays and let people come to them- but this year was different. This year was his first Christmas with Theo and he wanted to celebrate it with her away from his parents, especially since his dad couldn’t grasp the concept of not insulting Theo’s family within earshot. Despite the union Theo and Philip share now, the Hamilton and Burr families cannot put their difference aside for a single holiday. Fine by him, though.  
Besides, this was the only Christmas Philip would have a chance to just have Theo all to himself since next year they were going to have their little baby to celebrate with, and he wanted to spend some time with her before he took her to his house.  
“Everyone I know is buying me baby stuff.” Theo huffs, sitting on the couch. She sets down a small platter of cookies, and Philip instantly dives in. As much as he hates to admit it, Aaron knows how to bake, and he especially knows how to bake cookies.  
“Probably cause you’re having a baby.” Philip chuckles. He places a hand on her belly, only just recently starting to show a bump.  
“Not for a few months, though.” Theo says. “Everyone should buy me baby stuff after Christmas, closer to my due date, and let me have some ‘Me’ presents before the baby gets here.” She rubs her thumb over Philip’s hand. Despite her pouty nature, she’s smiling at the warm texture of his hand.  
The pregnancy was honestly an accident, as it normally is for stupid college kids who don’t think of protection until it’s too late. They only dated about 2 months before Philip’s sex drive got the best of him, and he was horrified when Theo told him she thought she might be pregnant. After some discussion, though, they decided to have faith in each other and they agreed to raise the baby instead of giving it up. Philip has already claimed the baby as his son, despite Theo’s protests that it could be a girl, and he’s already picked the name Louis. Theo, still fully intending this baby to be a girl, is caught between the names Theodosia- a new family tradition of sorts since her mom named her Theodosia II- and Erin- a nod to Aaron. Philip said if this baby ended up being a girl- which he will not, Philip insists- he wanted a different name for the baby than Theodosia or Erin. He wants a unique name neither family has used yet, but they haven’t really discussed it past that point. For now, Philip continues to lay claim to the name Louis.  
“Regardless.” Philip says, grabbing another cookie and eating it. “You need to stock up on baby stuff; he’s gonna be here in March.”  
“It’s a few months away, Philip,” Theo sighs, picking at some crumb at the corner of Philip’s mouth.  
“Hey, my parents learned their lesson after the 3rd one of us,” Philip says. “The moment they found out they were pregnant, they started stocking up on diapers and shit like that; they never ran out of shit once the baby actually got there.”  
“Your dad overanalyzes and thinks through things too much,” Theo says. “We couldn’t be that organized if our lives depended on it.”  
“You’re right.” Philip chuckles. He leans down and kisses her stomach gently, causing her to blush.  
“Philip, don’t do that!” Theo giggles.  
“Stop that.” Aaron comes in the room and sits on the couch next to Theo.  
“Sir,” Philip says awkwardly. He leans back against the couch, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Dad, stop patronizing Philip.” Theo snorts. “He’s allowed to kiss the baby.”  
“Mm-hm.” Aaron says, grabbing a present from under the tree and handing it to Theo. “Here you go.” Theo takes the box and starts unwrapping it. “Surprisingly enough, I was planning on giving you this gift regardless of your current situation, but I’m glad the timing was right.”  
Theo unwraps the box to reveal a music box made of smooth frosted glass. The top of it has a large alexandrite gemstone heart with a beautiful purplish-blue color on it, and engraved into the top is ‘Theodosia Burr II’. “Dad.” Theo breathes. It wasn't something she remembers seeing before, but it felt familiar, lie something out of a dream, just out of reach.  
“Your mother and I had it made when you were only a few months old.” Aaron says. “We wanted you to have something from us when you got older.” He grins. “Open it.”  
Theo grins when she opens it and there is a soft piano melody playing. She recognizes it immediately and her eyes fill with tears. It’s the lullaby her parents used to sing her when she was little, the same lullaby her dad still sings her when she’s up all night crying because she misses her mom. The same lullaby she sings to her baby early in the morning while she makes breakfast or even hums on her way to school.

 

Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes,  
You have your mother’s name.  
When you came into the world you cried, and it broke my heart.  
I’m dedicating everyday to you,  
Domestic life was never quite my style.  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart.  
And I thought I was so smart.

 

Theo grins at her dad as he wipes the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. “Daddy,” She says softly.  
“All I got her was a damn necklace,” Philip mumbles.  
“I thought it was time for you to take this.” Aaron says, ignoring Philip. “Paired with your voice, this’ll do wonders for the baby.” He smiles a little. “It did wonders for you.”

 

You will come of age with our young nation.  
We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you.  
If we lay a strong enough foundation.  
We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you.  
And you’ll blow us all away.  
Someday, someday.  
Yeah, you’ll blow us all away.  
Someday, someday.


End file.
